


Scars

by theonetruenorth



Series: Shadowhunters headcanons [17]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Embedded Images, M/M, Magnus' past, Scars, a little bit of H/C
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 15:57:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8898229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonetruenorth/pseuds/theonetruenorth
Summary: Magnus should have known this was going to happen sooner or later. That once Alec started sharing his bed everything would be out in the open.
Hindsight was a bitch.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First prompt fill for my drabble series. It’s actually a mix of two prompts by brizzbee - I hope you like it <3

Magnus should have known this was going to happen sooner or later. That once Alec started sharing his bed everything would be out in the open.

Hindsight was a _bitch_.

Magnus sighed deeply and closed his eyes as Alec kissed him, still unsure and oh so very tentative. It was still early in their relationship and they haven’t done anything more than making out. Magnus didn’t want to push him any further than Alec wanted to go, though the younger man was slowly getting over his nerves. Each time they kissed or touched, it became easier and easier for Alec to let go, to relax into it properly. Magnus didn’t mind being the one that the gorgeous Nephilim practiced on. He didn’t mind it _at all_.

And he most certainly didn’t mind the position they were currently in, with Alec stretched out on his back on the sofa and Magnus on top, the warlock’s hips bracketed by Alec’s thighs. Alec nuzzled at his neck and his hands wandered up Magnus’ back slowly, fingers pushing underneath the silky fabric of his shirt to caress the warm skin underneath.

“Magnus--” Alec started and then hesitated as he finally stopped worrying the tender spot on Magnus’ neck, much to the warlock’s disappointment. Magnus looked at him, patiently waiting for Alec to find his words. “Can you take it off?” Alec asked shyly, tugging at the bottom of Magnus’ shirt.

Oh, if the poor boy was going to blush so beautifully every time he voiced one of his desires, Magnus was going to enjoy corrupting him _very much_.

Magnus smirked and shifted until he was straddling the younger man. Alec’s eyes grew almost comically wide when he realized that Magnus’ ass was seated directly over his still clothed, but definitely interested, cock. The warlock grasped the edge of his shirt and slowly took it off, giving Alec a little bit of a show. Just because he could.

Alec’s eyes were bright and attentive as he let his gaze roam over the expanse of smooth skin. He reached out with one hand and his fingers hovered near Magnus’ stomach for a second, so very close but still not connecting. When Magnus didn’t move away Alec took that as permission to finally _touch_.

It was the first time he’d seen Magnus shirtless from up close, and he was so close he could see the goosebumps that rose in wake of his fingers as he stroked over the firm abs and defined chest. Magnus was so warm, almost unnaturally so. The contrast between Magnus’ golden-colored skin and his own thrilled him. Alec liked how the two went together.

“If you take a picture it’s going to last longer,” Magnus teased and then laughed quietly when Alec glared at him.

“Shut up,” Alec grumbled, his fingers still splayed wide over the hot skin.

Magnus let him have his fill of touching and exploring, the quiet between them only broken by occasional sigh or giggle when Alec hit a particularly ticklish spot. The warlock’s skin was smooth and unmarked and Alec figured it made sense, with him being able to just magic the imperfections away.

However…

“What’s this?” Alec asked as his thumb stroked over a thin, pink line almost in the center of Magnus’ chest. It was faint and Alec would have certainly missed it if he wasn’t so close.

Magnus looked down, as if he needed to see for himself what Alec was talking about.

“That would be a scar.”

“Yeah, no kidding.” Alec rolled his eyes a little and that just made Magnus smirk once more. “I always figured warlocks could just remove things like that with magic and you don’t really have any other scars.” Alec paused. “Why is this one still here?”

“Is this your way of telling me you don’t find me pretty anymore?” Magnus asked, a fake expression of hurt on his face.

“Yes, that’s exactly what I meant,” Alec deadpanned.

“You wound me, Alexander, you really do.”

And in that moment Alec realized that Magnus was definitely avoiding the question.

“Magnus?” Alec’s voice was hushed and it seemed like humor left it in between one breath and the next. “How did you get that scar?”

Magnus’ smile slowly melted off his face. After a moment he sighed, reached out to grasp Alec’s hand that still lingered on his chest and kissed his fingers gently.

“It’s true, warlocks can remove scars as we wish, even the old marks we earned before we knew we were capable of magic,” Magnus said and then looked Alec in the eyes, “but there is one kind of scar that never fully heals. The one made with a seraph blade.”

Alec’s hand twitched in Magnus’ hold as his expression morphed into surprise. Magnus let him go and when he did, Alec sneaked that hand around Magnus’ shoulders to touch his back. The warlock already knew what he was looking for.

“This...” Alec whispered as his fingers touched a slightly raised line of a scar, noticeably bigger than the one on his front. “Someone ran you through with an angel blade?”

“Not just someone, my dear. It was Valentine himself, almost two decades ago.”

Alec made a small, unhappy sound.

“An inch to the right and he would have stabbed you in the heart,” Alec whispered, clearly shaken by the realization.

“But he didn’t, I healed,” Magnus reassured him and bent down to press a chaste kiss against Alec’s lips. The suddenly serious mood didn’t call for passionate and hard kisses.

“And this one?”

Magnus jerked in surprise when Alec’s hand touched his left side, hitting a ticklish spot. He knew that the boy was touching another scar just on the side of his ribcage.

He had hoped Alec wouldn’t notice that one.

“Was it Valentine as well?”

Magnus really hated his life sometimes.

“No, it was not. I got that one from another one of the Circle members.”

He didn’t want to do this. He really, _really_ didn’t want to have this conversation. Not now, not ever.

Alec was quiet for a long moment, his fingers still tracing the faint mark, his face going through a myriad of expressions, from confusion, to worry, to realization and then sadness.

“It was my parents,” he finally said, his voice quiet and so very disappointed, “wasn’t it?”

It was Maryse, to be more precise, but Magnus was not going to bring that up. Alec already had enough issues with his mother, there was no point in singling her out for this.

“You know they were in the Circle,” Magnus said, not unkindly, “and you know they did some very questionable things...”

“I know, I just… every time something like this happens, every time I learn what they did, it ends up as a surprise. Over and over again.” Alec sighed. “You would think I would have learned my lesson by now.”

“They are your parents, you are always going to be blindsided by them.”

Magnus reached for the shirt he had thrown over the back of the couch they were on. He was starting to get chilly and it was clear they weren’t going to do anything else tonight that required them to be half-naked. Alec, his innocent little Nephilim, was looking unhappy and quite distraught, so Magnus needed to do a little damage control and fix that look, as soon as possible.

Two cups of tea, some warm cheesecake he had leftover in the fridge and an evening of mundane TV should do the trick just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Every fic in this series is first posted to my tumblr and I usually upload it to AO3 with a delay. If you want to read my stories as soon as I finish them, follow me there: theonetruenorth.tumblr.com
> 
> Beta-read by [brizzbee](http://brizzbee.tumblr.com/)


End file.
